


A Whole New World

by Torchwood3



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwood3/pseuds/Torchwood3
Summary: NCIS Agent Rebecca Salazar is investigating a case when she and Special Agent Theodore Moreno is sent to this MMA Club. The Owner of the Club Maxwell Barnes aka Rider catches her eye and she catches his. When she finds out about an event from the Petty Officers phone she goes to the event to investigate and she enters into a whole new world for her. Will she stay and see the fight or run? With it being her first night will she have to fight? And why is Theo there? Is he investigating or part of the fight club.





	1. A New Case

Not many people really know why I am at NCIS with the degrees I have from College, but they don't matter right now. Right now I want to serve my country without going into the Military and this is my way of doing it. I know you are most likely asking don't you need to be in the Military first? The answer is no you don't, you see NCIS is a civilian-run agency based on the Navy Base. It focuses on Investigating and defeating threats to the U.S. Navy and the Marine Corps. 

My name is Rebecca Salazar and I am 24 years old, and I am the youngest, newest member of the team even though I have been on the team since I was 23. Even though I am considered by everyone the sweetest innocent member and get along with everyone but the Senior Agent of the team. And no I am not talking about my boss of the team. The reason I don't get along with Senior Agent Theodore Moreno is that he is a jokester as well as very arrogant, and I am mostly the target of his practical jokes. I am the type of person that can't tell when a person is playing a joke on you and that right there is what makes me an easy target. 

So here I am sitting at my desk just watching the others work. I know I have one last file to finish up and then I am done, but I just can't concentrate on it. At 8 my boss Marcos Rodriquez finally walked in and right away he said: "Grab your gear we have a dead Petty Officer in Rock Creek Park." I grabbed my gear and headed to the car.   
It took about 30 minutes to get there and I was already annoyed with Moreno because he wouldn't shut the fuck up. When all I wanted was to get some peace and quiet so I could get my head on straight, but of course, I didn't get that.   
When we got there I got out of the car and went over to the scene which was not pretty. As the others processed the body and took pictures. I went through the guys' gym bag. And just from the contents of the bag, I could tell the guy was a fighter. On the bag in red and black bold writing **_RIDER'S_** ** _GYM_**  
 ** _If_** ** _found_** ** _please_** ** _return_** ** _to_** ** _Issac_** ** _Martin_** ** _._**  
"I found the guy's name it looks like he was just coming from the gym when this happened," I said.   
"Why is that?" My boss asked.  
"Because the guy's cell phone and wallet are still in the bag and the wallet has the money and cards still in it. So this isn't a robbery gone wrong."

After we processed the crime scene we went back to the office. I took the evidence to our Forensic Scientist Lillian Barnes  
"Hey Lily, I brought you the evidence"

"Thanks, Becca. You look stressed"   
"Oh, I am. But I have a headache more and Moreno won't shut up."   
"Ahh. Yeah, he gets that way. Honestly."   
"If you don't mind I'm going to go over his phone."   
"Yeah, I don't mind. Have at it."  
I grabbed his phone and set down and started going through it. It was fairly easy to get into since he just had a simple swipe lock on his phone. I started going through his phone when he got a text for an event.

**_Be at Riders' @ 9:00 pm. The password is Nicky._**

Since today was Monday I saved the message to my phone. And went on for any other clues that could help me.

"What's bugging you?" Lily asked. 

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Please, I know when something is bothering someone. In this business, you have to know-how. So, what is it?"

"I have been here for a year and on this team, the whole time and I am just getting tired of either getting picked on or ignored. I know they don't take to kindly to new people but shit Lily I'm tired of trying to prove myself to them just so I can be accepted on the team like you and the others."

"Then stop trying to prove yourself to them. I accept you as part of the team and that is all that matters. Just be yourself and enjoy your job or find yourself in what you do." 

"I accept you Rebecca and no matter what the other two think you're not going to go anywhere," Marcos said walking into the lab. 

"Now Lils and Beccs it is late and go home and get some sleep." I grabbed my phone and went upstairs to my desk noticing that Theodore Moreno and Kyle Davis were gone so Marcos probably sent them home already. I grabbed my bag and went and got in my 1969 Chevrolet C/K Truck and went home. 


	2. Distracted

Most of the week had gone by fast and now it is Friday Night and I need a distraction. So, I texted my friend Alicia.   
Hey A.J. What time is the race and Where is it going to be?  
It starts at 10PM and end at 12AM at 7 Chestnut Ave. Washington, D.C 20056   
OK, girl thank you I will be there.  
Becca, which car you bringing?   
I’m thinking of bringing the Chevrolet Corvette, why?  
Because I want to test it against my new black Doge Challenger.   
Oh, really well bring it on AJ.  
Oh, I will.   
See you there, girl.   
See you.   
I went home at 6 before anyone else left the office. And got ready for tonight. I put on my black faded ripped skinny jeans, a blue leather tub top, my black leather jacket, and my black leather high heel boots. I straightened my hair, put on a little lip gloss. As I walked out the door, I grabbed my keys to my sports car, my knife, and wallet. I got in my car and started it, put in my homemade cd of Queen, Def Leopard, and ACDC. Blaring it as I pulled out going to the address. Which turned out to be a small dinner on the edge of the city before it hits country roadside. It had taken me two hours to get there so I went into the dinner and got something to eat waiting on the others to arrive.   
Hey girl I’m here at the address.   
OK, I just pulled up so I will come inside assuming that is where you are.   
Yes, A.J. I am inside getting something to eat before the race.   
Have you ordered me something?   
No, but I will.   
OK.   
I flagged down the waitress and ordered A.J. something as she came in. Once her food came, we ate.   
“So how is work?” she asked.  
“It’s ok. I just wish the rest of the team accepted me like my boss and Lily does.”   
“Moreno and Thompson still don’t accept you?”   
“Yeah. With how they act and treat me it makes the job a little difficult to handle.”   
“Yeah, that is understandable. Are you going to quit or something to get away from them?”   
“No, I’m not. Those guys are not going to chase me away from my dream job.” I replied.   
We looked outside and there were even more sports cars outside, so I looked at the time and it was 9 o clock. So A.J. and I went and got back in our cars hooking up the Bluetooth so if A.J. called I could answer the call. At 9:30 they pulled out, so I followed them to a dirt road with nothing in site. We came to stop at a rock, and everyone got out. And a smoking hot guy with really short black hair, 6 ft. 3 in., wearing a short sleeve blue shirt with his arms covered in tattoos; was the last one to step out of his car and he started to speak.   
“Hello welcome to first race of November. My name is Winter and the first one back to the dinner gets tickets to the fight on Sunday night at Riders’ Gym. Now you all know the rules, but I will remind everyone who has forgotten them. 1. No running people off the road. I know other street racers do it, but you all know I like a fair fight in fighting or a race. 2. No taking each other’s cars because the last time we traded cars some of the ex-members fucked us over. 3. If one of us is in trouble help the other out. Now let’s race people.”   
Once we were in the car. We all got a call and answered, and his voice came out of our speakers. “On your mark, go!” I revived the engine and took off taking my car to 160. I was right beside a guy with a mustang and I noticed a gap between the racers, so I slowed down to about 100 and then turned put my car in reverse and pushed on the gas speeding through that gap. When I was a head of the first car I turned back around and put my car back into drive keeping the car going until I was back at the dinner.   
I got out of my car and leaned against the door, as the others pulled into the dinner as well.   
“Congratulations to our winner, the Chevy girl” We heard through our speakers.   
I smiled at Winter as he got out of car and walked towards me. Once he was in front of me “Congratulations. You are new to these races, aren’t you?” he asked.   
“Yes, I am. I have been in Washington for a year and Alleyway introduced me to these races.”  
“Have you raced before?”  
“Yes, I have but that was when I was in Texas with my father.”   
“Well welcome to the Washington Street Races, Chevy. Here are your tickets, the password to get in for the night is on the tickets.” He replied before walking off.   
A.J. came up to me and said “Congratulations on the win. Please tell me I am coming with you to the fight.”   
“Of course, A.J. now I know this is interaction time with the other racers, but I have work in the morning, so I need to get home.”  
“But it is only 11” she whined.   
“Yes, and I am usually in bed by now because I have to be at work at 7 in the morning every morning. So, I have to go. Have fun with the others and I will stay at some point one time and interact I promise just not tonight. So, bye A.J. see you Sunday night.” I replied. I got back in my car and went home and got ready for bed. 


End file.
